Late Night Conversations
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Written for the RaydorFlynn prompt 'Late Night Phone Call'


Pairing: Sharon/Andy

A/N: Just something I started awhile back that I decided to finish after seeing the latest prompt in the RaydorFlynn LJ comm - _Late Night Phone Call. _Tons of thanks to _Olafur Neal_ for the amazing help.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the inability to write good solo smut.

–

The shrilling sound of Sharon's phone ringing in her empty apartment breaks her concentration from the paperwork she's working on. She blindly reaches for it and brings it to her view. When she sees Andy's name on the phone she answers, bringing it to her ear after moving her hair out of the way.

"Raydor," she answers simply, her attention going back to her work.

"Hm. Raydor," he echoes, his voice coming through the phone and making her smile. From his tone she can tell this isn't about work. "What are you up to, Captain?"

Sharon leans back in her seat, placing her pen down on her desk. "Work," she answers. "I thought it would be a good idea to finish up the last of this paperwork tonight so I could enjoy my free weekend." Andy grunts and she briefly lets her mind remember all the times she's heard that same grunt - heard him use it for all types of reasons. "What about you? I thought you would still be out with Lieutenant Provenza."

Another grunt comes before she can hear the sound of him shifting. "Nah. I wasn't feeling up to it, so I left. Besides, he was more interested in that cute redhead he went there to see."

"Cute?" Sharon asks with a smile.

"Yeah. You know his type," Andy responds.

Sharon rolls her eyes. "Last time I checked, his type would be the same type as yours. Young, desperate, and apparently _cute_." Sharon can hear a sound that is somewhere between him scoffing and laughing. She closes her eyes and takes off her glasses, placing them on the desk, enjoying the sound. It vibrates through her, pleasantly so. "So, what are you doing then?"

"Nothing. I'm deciding if I should go with the rest of this fettuccine alfredo for dinner, or if I want to get some pizza." The sound of Andy rummaging through the fridge fills the silence before he continues speaking. "Looks like I'm going to go with pizza."

"Hmm," she responds.

"Feel like taking a break from your work?"

Sharon smiles as she opens her eyes and looks at the time. "Depends on what you have in mind. I don't think I have it in me to get up from this chair to be honest."

"Not a problem," he tells her and she can already hear the sound of his keys. "If you can't come to the pizza, the pizza will come to you."

"Hmm. Aren't you thoughtful," she jokes in a purr, wondering what the catch is.

"Let's see if you're still thinking that later tonight," he responds.

Sharon hums and sits up. "I'll see you when you get here," she tells him. He grunts an 'okay' and then the line goes dead.

Sharon stands up, closing up her files and piling them on the desk. She turns the lamp off and then makes her way to the bedroom. She's still wearing her work clothes, the only difference being her blazer has been replaced with one of her comfortable cardigans. She trades her slacks in for a pair of loose fitting jeans, leaving on the tank top and cardigan.

She makes a call to Rusty, making sure he's all right at his new friend's house for the weekend. She's glad that things are looking up for him; if anyone deserves it, it's him. After ending her call with Rusty, she makes her way back out to the living room, her feet bare against the floor.

Sharon's feeling a bit nervous as she finds random things to busy herself with while waiting. She never knows what to expect with Andy – that's part of the charm, she assumes. For years they've been in a constant stage of flirting and pretending like they aren't aware of what's going on between them. Honestly, sometimes Sharon's not pretending. Sometimes she truly wonders if this is all something they do for fun or if this is going to one day lead to something. She's sure the only reason things haven't progressed is because he respects her need to follow the rules so much. Sharon appreciates that.

It's not long before Andy's ringing her doorbell. She looks at herself in the mirror out of habit and then opens the door. Andy's wearing that boyish grin of his, a leather jacket, and doesn't hide the appreciative look-over of her body that he does. It's a dangerously attractive combination, making her absently lick her lips and step back to allow him space to come in.

"Hey," Andy greets, his voice that perfect level of gruff.

Sharon closes the door and then looks at him. "Traffic must not be that bad. You got here quickly," she says, taking the pizza from him so he can remove his shoes and jacket.

"I know how anxious you get to see me, so I rushed over," he responds, flashing a smile her way.

Sharon shakes her head, not even responding to that with anything other than a roll of her eyes. She brings the pizza into the kitchen and she can hear him following. "Pizza smells great," she says as she places it on the counter.

Andy comes into the kitchen, moving around with a type familiarity that one should not have at their boss' house. He and Sharon have history of some sort - late night conversations, impromptu dinner invites, and other things that almost cross that line between friendship and something more. So it only makes sense that he moves around like he belongs, not even waiting for her to get the plates out. Instead, Andy gets them himself; if it were up to him they would eat it straight from the box. Though, for her he'll use a plate.

…

"Let me guess," Andy starts, sitting at the table as they eat the mushroom pizza, "your plans for the night only included that work over there," he says, pointing his pizza towards her desk before taking a bite from it.

Sharon chews her food, smiling at him. "It has to be done," she reminds him. "You make it seem like that's a bad thing."

"No, not at all. Just predictable."

"Predictable," she states slowly as if tasting the word on the tip of her tongue before deciding she doesn't like it, shaking her head as she reaches for her water. Sharon takes a sip of the refreshing liquid and then places the cup back. "Me being the responsible one, finishing my work is just as predictable as you ending up at another bar with Provenza, chasing after women young enough to be your daughters," she quips back.

"But I'm not with him; I'm with you."

Sharon lifts her eyes from her pizza, holding his playful gaze for a moment before clearing her throat. "Well, I'm not working on paperwork either, am I?"

Andy takes the last bite of his pizza and then puts the crust down. "Well, uh..." He flusters and then smiles, nodding his head. "No, you aren't. Another surprise."

Sharon laughs softly. "Looks I'm just full of surprises." She doesn't notice it until it's happening, but her voice takes on a lower, husky tone. It's not something that hasn't happened numerous times before, especially while talking to him. Each time she takes note of it, though; it's been happening more and more lately.

Andy, grins at her, leaning forward, bracing his arms on the table. "Are you now?"

Sharon laughs lightly - almost a giggle - trying not to let it show that his intense gaze is making her feel a little uneasy. He makes her blood boil, her skin prickle, and he makes her want to do things she knows she shouldn't. All it takes is that look and she's sure she'd be at his will if she didn't possess the self-control she's practiced for years.

"Yes. I am."

"What kind of surprises are we talking about here, Captain?" he asks, not breaking eye contact as he licks his lips so slowly that she knows his intention is for her eyes to drop to his mouth. She falls for it, watching his wet tongue as it traces his upper lip and then his bottom.

Sharon clears her throat and then shakes her head, not about to let him start something they both know they won't ever finish. "You'll just have to figure out on your own," she says as she stands. "The discovery is half the fun," she whispers, an unhidden sultry tone meant to make his eyes wide; it does. She smirks as she gatherers the dishes to bring to the kitchen and goes to get the ice cream she'd had on her mind since he brought up dessert.

…

Sharon's hands are deep in hot, sudsy dishwater when Andy comes back into the kitchen, carrying the dessert bowls. She turns her head and smiles at him. "You can go ahead and bring those over here," she tells him.

Andy walks over to the sink, coming so he's right behind her. She look up at Andy, smiling softly at him before turning back to the dishes. Andy has the urge to brush the hairs away from her neck and lean down and kiss her right where he's imagined is sensitive. The only thing holding him back now is he's not sure she would react the same way now that she might have a year ago. A year ago she wasn't his boss and there weren't all these rules, but now things are different. He shakes his head and gets rid of the thoughts, not letting it ruin what has been an amazing night.

"You need some help?" Andy asks, placing the bowls in the water, lingering behind her.

"Well," Sharon says, looking up at him for a moment and then to the space between them - or to the space that isn't between them. "You can help if you want to do something."

"Want me to dry?"

"Whatever is fine," she answers, not expecting what he does next.

Andy Flynn's body, rigid in all the right places, pushes against the back of her, both his arms coming around her so he can get his hands in the hot dishwater. She stops with the glass she was washing, her senses fully taking in what it feels like to have him there like that. She's sure it's the wrong thing to do, but she leans back, bringing them as close as they can be, her ass brushing against something she knows she shouldn't be able to feel stiffening already. The idea that maybe the entire night had been some type of foreplay for him - the flirting, the way he intently watched her eat her ice cream, the way he watched her walk away, carefully following the sway of her hips - makes her close her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She needs to pull herself together; out of the pair of them, she's supposed the be the one with control.

Andy slides his sudsy hands over Sharon's, feeling her tense against him at the touch before slowly melting again. He smirks, not saying a word as he caresses her hands with his fingertips, slowly dragging his hands over the backs of hers and then her wrists. He watches as her chest rises and falls quickly, the rate of her breathing quickening. He hears her sigh softly as he moves his hands back down, his thumbs brushing over her knuckles. Never had Andy thought anything about washing dishes was sexy, but as he guides her hand to the cup and takes the sponge with the other, guiding her fingers inside the cup, he's realizing this is. Or maybe it's Sharon that is making his blood rush and his cock harden against her ass.

The sound of a phone ringing in the living room is the only thing that brings them out of the little world they were slowly closing themselves in. Sharon clears her throat. "It's yours," she says unnecessarily, because clearly he knows his own ringtone.

Andy steps back and looks down, the bulge in his pants as clear as ever. Sharon looks down to, which Andy catches, seeing her bite her lip before turning back to the dishes quickly. "I should probably get it," he says as he lets her hands go.

Sharon nods, not turning back to him as she listens to him walk away. When she hears him answer the phone she lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She takes the clean cup and rinses it before turning on the cold water and letting it run for a few minutes over her hands before filling her glass. She swallows the water quickly, trying to cool down her heated body. It doesn't help. Just the thought of how it felt to have Andy pressed against her shoots a new rush of hot arousal down her spine. Her blood boils as it courses through her veins, making her feel like she's standing under the hot sun. She groans to herself as she fills the glass again and quickly drinks the water, wanting- no, needing to cool down.

When Andy doesn't come back after a few minutes and Sharon's washed the bowls, she goes to the living room. She tries to smile at him, but it comes out more awkwardly than she expected. He's standing at the window, still on the phone, mostly nodding and grunting. She busies herself until he hangs up and heads for the door. She watches him get his shoes and hides her disappointment that he's getting ready to go - or at least she thinks that's what she's doing.

"Uh, I gotta go."

Sharon nods, putting her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Okay."

"I have to go to pick-"

"Doesn't matter," she interrupts and she feels like that might have been the wrong thing to say because he looks a little hurt by it. But just as soon as the emotion moved through his eyes, it disappears. She walks over to the door, leaning against it as she waits for him to be ready to go. "Thanks for the dinner. I enjoyed the distraction from work."

Andy smiles, sure they're going to forget whatever that was they just shared in the kitchen. "Anytime you're looking for a distraction, you know, I'm only a phone call away."

Sharon nods. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she says as she unlocks the door.

Andy gets his jacket and then Sharon opens the door. "I'll call you later if you don't plan on getting right to bed," he suggests, not really wanting their night to end like this.

Sharon shakes her head no, though that's not what she says. "Okay, but you don't have to. I probably won't be up much longer. And you have to go, uh, wherever you're going. So by the time you're home, I might be sleep."

Andy brushes off her statement. "I'll call you," he insists and leans forward, only a little surprised that Sharon meets him halfway so their lips brush together, ending just as quickly as it started.

"Night, Andy," Sharon says before she closes the door, sighing to herself.

…

Sharon had tried to work on the things she brought home with her, but the honest truth was that she was too distracted, and too hot. Her body was pulsating in places she really had wished it wouldn't. Her head was spinning, making it impossible to focus on the words that started to meld together after a while. She thought a shower would help, but, if it did anything at all, it made her body even more desperate for something she wasn't going to get. She had to turn the water off when she realized exactly where her mind was going and who was starring in her vivid fantasy. Failed attempts of trying to get Andy out of her mind leads Sharon to her bedroom, glass of ice-cold water in hand, in a final vain attempt to cool down.

"He's not going to call," she says to herself as she looks at her phone again, sipping the water.

Sharon decides he probably got caught up with whatever it was he was doing, or maybe just didn't want to speak to her anymore. She gets in her bed, pulling all the sheets back, knowing she won't be needing them. Despite the uproar of heat in her body, the room is cool and relaxed. As she lies down against the thin sheets, it's with the idea that her body and the room will find some type of equilibrium.

Seconds start to tick by, turning into minutes. If anything, Sharon becomes more aroused trying not to think of Andy, and more hot as well. It seems like an endless cycle: think of Andy's breath against her neck before mentally shaking her head, clearing her mind; think of something more innocent, which somehow leads to her thinking of his erection growing against her; mentally warning herself, which is followed by innocent thoughts about work, and of course that leads to her thinking of those stupid fantasies she's sure everyone has at one point - her bent over a desk, his hands against her ass or hips as he thrusts deep inside her, making her moan loudly.

"Oh, God," Sharon gasps, sitting up from the bed, sweating from her thoughts. She reaches for the glass, drinking the water quickly; it doesn't help.

Sharon pulls off the top she's wearing, tossing it to the end of her bed. It's been a long time since she's slept naked; having Rusty in the house changed things. He never came in with knocking, but if an emergency or something made it necessary, she would rather she'd be clothed. But Rusty's out of the house, not to return for another two nights.

Along with the top comes the shorts, leaving Sharon naked on her bed. Her skin is slickened with sweat, flushing darker as her heat engulfs her. She lets out a slow breath as she grabs one of the ice cubes from her glass and holds it in her palm. The icy-chill makes her palm burn after holding it there too long, but as she slowly drags it against her thigh she gets a different reaction. She licks her lips and sighs, watching the ice melt as she runs it along her inner thigh, making circles as she goes higher and then lower. Circular motions behind her knees make her groan, the feeling sensual and making her sure of what she's about to do.

Sharon scoots down in the bed and brings the ice over her hip, slowly rolling over her belly, letting it drip into her navel. She closes her eyes, sighing lowly in the empty room as the melted water trickles down her body. She continues her journey, her breathing quickening as she nears her breasts. Her center throbs as she teases herself, bringing the ice over the curve of her breast, spiraling around the area surrounding the nipple, not yet touching it. Her teeth run over her lip, her other hand absently caressing her thigh, her mind taking her on a journey she keeps saying she doesn't want anything to do with.

Her nipple, hard and stiff, begs for the attention of the ice, tingling a little more each time the melting ice bypasses it. Finally, Sharon presses the ice to her nipple, moaning as she makes circles on top of it, picturing Andy's mouth on her. The image of his mouth on her, his tongue circling her rigid nipple, makes her squirm in the bed, her thighs pressing together tightly. With her eyes still closed, she lets the ice travel the same path she pictures Andy's mouth taking.

The cold ice melts against her skin as she lets it roll over her other breast, creating an icy path that she follows until her breath catches in her throat and the ice goes up further. Sharon's head rolls back as the water trickles down her neck, her mind thinking of Andy's tongue licking the length of her neck before sucking on sensitive spots, grunting against her. Sharon moans, biting her lip again as the ice traces her jaw, her chin, then her lips. Sharon can taste the saltiness from her sweat, and somehow it adds to the erotic thoughts in her head. It feels more real with the added tastes. Sharon sucks the ice cube into her mouth, sucking on it until it melts completely on her tongue, her hands already roaming her body freely.

"Ahhhhh," Sharon sighs as she arches up into her touch, her legs parting for her hand. She's surprised by how wet she is. Her hand gently brushes over her clit, making her moan and squeeze her eyes shut as she lets her fingers slip between her folds. She's hot, and for a few seconds she basks in the warmth, letting her hand rest there. Only for a second or two; the throbbing and ache demands that she gives herself more.

Sharon imagines it's Andy's tongue against her as she sucks two of her fingers, wrapping her tongue around them to get them wet before dragging them over her center. She strokes over her folds firmly, squirming as she spreads them and teasingly makes circles around her entrance. Her hips buck and her free hand starts to roll her nipples tightly, going from one to the other, pinching and twisting. Carefully, imagining Andy would probably tease her, she moves up to her clit, making light circles over it a few times. Sharon's moan echo in the room, loud to her ear.

Sharon's lost in the erotic sensations moving from head to toe as she slowly moves herself closer and closer to the edge. The sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand makes her eyes pop open widely. She curses under breath and reluctantly reaches for it, trying to calm her breathing as she sees Lieutenant Flynn's name - as if she really needs a reminder that he is in fact her lieutenant; that he's a subordinate officer.

"Hello," she answers, flushing when she hears how throaty she sounds. She clears her throat, ignoring the throbbing below her fingers. She should move move her hand away, she knows; but she doesn't.

"Hey," he says after a pause. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was-" Sharon shakes her head, embarrassed that she had just been touching herself while thinking about him. "No, I wasn't sleeping."

"Hm. Waitin' up for my call?"

Sharon smiles. "I guess you can say that," she responds.

"Funny, you don't sound too convincing," he tells her and she can hear the sound of him unbuckling his pants. She tries not to listen so carefully, knowing she can only hear it because she wants to, but she was so close to her climax before that just about anything is satisfying to her. "You still there?"

Sharon nods, realizing he can't see her. "Yes." Andy grunts, the sound of something hitting the floor in her ear - his pants, she assumes. "What are you doing?" Sharon asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Getting ready to lie down." Sharon hums. "You?"

"I'm in bed," she answers, her hand finally coming to rest on her stomach before she starts doing something she'll regret.

"Tell me, what kind of fancy clothes does Captain Raydor wear to bed," he says with that familiar tone that she can feel wash over her like a wave.

Thinking of what your boss wears to bed is wrong, she knows. But thinking of your subordinate in the middle of the night is even more so. So, in the back of her mind where rules are bubbling up, she tells herself these things, rationalizing herself for letting this conversation go wherever it is going.

"What makes you think my nightwear would be, as you choose to put it, fancy?"

"For one, I know you. Everything you wear is expensive. And I can just see you in some silk pajamas, or whatever it is you women sleep in."

Sharon laughs softly. "Whatever it is you women sleep in," she repeats.

Andy grunts and she can hear the sound of the bed creaking as he gets on it. "So, what are you wearing?"

"Now?" she gulps.

"Yeah," he answers simply. Sharon laughs, but doesn't say anything. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"How do you just ask a woman what she's wearing to bed and think that it's okay?"

"Well, you're not just any woman that I'm asking, so the same rules don't apply."

"Really?"

"Yep. I wouldn't be talking to just any woman this late on the phone while in bed," he tells her. There's a hidden message in there that Sharon's trying not to hold on to; but she can't help herself. "So are you going to tell me what you're wearing?"

Sharon bites her lip and closes her eyes. "That depends. First tell me what you're wearing, and maybe, _maybe_, I'll tell you what I'm wearing."

"Maybe? That's not fair and you know it."

"Fair," she repeats. "Is this some type of game to you?"

"It could be," he says, his voice becoming more gruff, sending vibrations down her spine. "Do you wanna play?"

Sharon laughs, mostly because it's the only way to get past the nervousness. "Do I wanna play?"

He laughs along with her. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best line."

Sharon smiles. "No, no, no. It was fine."

"You don't have to lie to me. I know a bad line when I hear one."

"I think from anyone else it might have been a terrible line, but from you..." Sharon licks her lips and realizes the way her senses are becoming more aware. "I wanna play," she finally says, her tone breathy.

"You do?" Andy says, surprise evident in his tone.

"Well, uhm-" Sharon clears her throat. "I mean, I-"

"Hey," he says, sensing the nervousness. "You don't have to explain what you mean. I'm the one that asked, remember?"

"Mhm," she hums.

"Boxers," Andy tells her.

"Pardon me?"

"That's what I'm wearing," he says, his smile clear in his tone. "So, do I get to find out now?"

Sharon considers her answer for a moment. If there's any man that has proven his loyalty to her, it's Andy. She has no reason to believe this conversation will end up floating around work, becoming idle gossip that gets twisted and turned so many ways that it loses it's truth completely. Besides, so far the conversation isn't that different from ones they've had on multiple occasions in the past, including earlier in the night.

Sharon clears her throat. "If you can guess correctly," she finally answers.

"I thought we already agreed I don't know what women wear to bed."

"You, not knowing what a woman wears to bed - I don't buy it."

"I prefer my women naked," Andy says.

"What makes you think I'm not naked right now?"

"Are you?"

"Don't answer a question with a question," she orders, her voice serious for the briefest second. "Answer me."

"You know, you sound very sexy when you're commanding."

"And you know how to say the right things to women to make them forget they asked you a question."

"I know."

"But it's not working on me."

Andy laughs. "Shoulda known. I just see you in something silk or... I dunno."

Sharon smiles. "So what would you rather I be wearing, silk or nothing?"

"Nothing," he answers eagerly, making her chuckle lowly. "So..."

"So..."

"Are you?"

"Naked?" Andy grunts affirmatively. "Yes," she answers on a rush of breath, not missing that deep groan he makes. She closes her eyes and squeezes her legs tighter together, enjoying the shocks of arousal shooting to her wet center.

"Is this how you normally sleep, or is this something special for tonight?"

"Not normally, no."

"So... Why the change?"

"It's really hot in here tonight."

"Hm," he grunts, not believing her.

Sharon doesn't care that he doesn't believe her because telling him what she was doing before isn't going to happen - ever. "So is this where the game ends? You find out you're on the phone with a naked woman and you don't do anything about it?"

"Like what? Should I ask her what she's thinking about? Or maybe I should tell her that I can't stop thinking about how much I wish I was there instead of on the phone with her?" Sharon only hums, and Andy continues. "I guess I could tell her how hard I am. Do you think letting her know that I've been thinking about fucking her all night would be the best thing to say?"

Sharon's sure he can hear the way her breathing quickens, becoming less even with each deep inhalation. She can hear it through the phone, the heaviness of her breath as he goes on. Her eyes are closed and her hand is dancing against the underside of her breast, picturing what he's probably doing.

"Shar?"

"I'm still here."

"Do any of those things sound good to you?"

"Yes," she whispers, clearing her dry throat. "All of it."

"All of it," he repeats and she can hear the creaking of the bed again.

"Tell me what you're doing."

"Catching up. Can't have you naked by yourself, can we?"

Sharon's lips curl up in a slight smile. "No, we can't."

"Now you're not," Andy says in a teasing tone. "One naked man, with a full-on erection is on the other side of the phone, willing to do whatever you like."

"Mmm," she hums as she pictures him, his cock standing at attention. She slowly creeps her hand down her stomach, taking her time to go farther down, letting her fingertips draw circles against her sweaty skin. "Just talk to me."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about what you would do to me if you were here," she answers. It feels like it comes off as a generic answer, but it's the truth.

Andy grunts deeply, the sound making her let out a soft moan, her clit pulsating. "Where do you want me to touch you right now?"

"Everywhere," she answers honestly, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"On your breasts?" he asks in a breath, his tone giving away that he is already touching himself. She groans, imagining his hand stroking his hard cock, going up and down as he imagined exactly what she's going.

"Mhm," she moaned.

"Touch yourself for me," he instructs. "And tell me what you're doing."

Sharon doesn't need to be told twice. The idea of doing this _for_ him is erotic and makes her want it even more. "I'm sliding my hand up stomach, slowly grazing my fingers over my rib cage." Andy grunts and Sharon smiles to herself before her eyes shut at the feeling of her hand on her breast.

At the sound of her gasps, Andy groans into her ear.

"My nipples are hard and sensitive, a little sore."

"You were playing with them?"

Sharon moans as she gently massages the peak, not going too hard. "I was thinking about your mouth on me, sucking and nibbling."

"Put the phone on your shoulder and roll the other nipple. Suck on your fingers, get them wet for me."

Sharon does as she's told, sucking on her fingers, hard, knowing he can hear her. "God, what are you doing?" Sharon asks when she hears a strangled groan. "Are you touching your-"

"Yes," he answers before she even gets her question out.

Sharon groans, her fingers working her nipples. "Are you imagining it's me instead?" Sharon asks, her voice lowering a few octaves, already knowing the power of her voice.

"Yes," he groans again.

"Tell me what you're thinking about."

"You," he starts, "on your knees in the space in front of me." Andy grunts and she licks her lips, imagining him. "And I'm thinking about how it would feel."

"Mmm," she moans deeply. "Does it feel good?"

"Oh, yeah."

Sharon bites her lip a little harder at his response, taking her breasts fully into her hands, kneading. "Keep going," she prompts.

"Your hand's around my cock, stroking up and down on the shaft." Together they let out low sounds, the noises blending. "Your lips wrap around the head and you suck, your tongue swirling around it."

Sharon moans, vivid imagery of her on her knees, sucking on Andy's cock playing in her head. She imagines her grip tightening and twisting while listening to the deep grunts and groans, imagining she's causing them. She would slowly suck him further into her mouth, keeping their eyes locked as she rolled her tongue around the head like he said. Sharon bites her lip and arches on her bed, cursing under her breath simply from thoughts of what she wants to do to him.

"Are you wet?" she hears Andy asks.

"Yes," she answers automatically. "I've been for a while. I-I-I need you."

"Say that again," he groans, the sound of him pumping his cock in her ear.

"I need you," she husks, her voice laced with ecstasy and need, desperate to feel something.

"God, that's sexy," Andy tells her. "Imagine my mouth sliding - Arrrghhh! - down your stomach, kissing until my breath is over your wet center, teasing you."

Sharon shivers as she squeezes her eyes shut, imagining kisses and nips against her belly, his warm mouth on her, making her arch to his touch. Her fingers ghost over her center, not touching herself like she wants so badly to do. She groans with anticipation, listening to the sound of him jerking off.

"Do you feel me?"

"Yes," she sighs.

"I lift your legs to rest on my shoulders, pulling you closer to me."

Sharon bends her legs, scooting down a little more, her heart racing as she trembles. "Keep going," she begs.

"You smell so good, and you're so wet. Aren't you?"

Sharon's fingers finally slip over her wet center, up and down a few times, a whiny sound coming from her throat before she can stop it. "Yes," she breathes. "I'm very wet and," she slowly dips her finger inside her, "very hot," she moans to him. Her finger curves up and she strokes gently, her hips bucking up instantly as her other hand holds her breast.

Andy growls. "Let me hear you moan, Sharon."

Sharon's fingers are everywhere, not staying one place too long. She makes circles over her clit, countering her hips to the touch of her two fingers. Sharon moans, her clit between her middle and forefinger, the two digits moving in a scissor motion, her clit caught in between. Her moans get louder, deeper, less pauses between them, becoming a constant stream of unshielded pleasure.

"I wish you were here," Sharon admits in a moan, her fingers circling her entrance as she breaks the almost silence. The silence had been intimate, making it easy for her to think of him there, but she needs to hear him speaking to her. "I want you on top of me. I want you inside of me. I want to feel your breath against my skin, and..." Sharon trails off as her fingers slip inside of her and a gasp, followed by a moan cuts off all proper thinking for a moment. "Oh, yes."

Andy grunts. "I wanna be inside you," he takes over, talking while she listens to him; his ragged breathing making her work a little faster, knowing he's close. "Deep inside you, thrusting into you as you moan in my ear." Sharon moans from deep in her throat. "Ooh, just like that. Think about what it would feel like to have my mouth sucking on your neck, my teeth scraping against your skin as my cock pushes in faster and faster, harder, deeper."

"Oh, Andy," Sharon moans as she arches up, her fingers curling up, her palm rubbing against her clit each time she pushes in deeper. "Are you close?" she asks, picturing his grip tightening on his cock as he talks to her. Another moan slips between her lips, her head tilting back, her other hand holding the phone to her ear. Her back arches and her hips raise, her fingers slipping in and out of her.

"Yeah," he answers. "You?"

"Mhmmm." Sharon grunts when her fingers roll over a sensitive spot, making her thighs push together, holding her legs together. Her walls grip her fingers a little tighter, pulling her back in every time she pulls away from herself. Sharon's toes curl as she thrusts faster, her moans forming rapidly.

A string of 'oh's and 'mmmm's join his grunts, no longer any coherent words coming either. She can hear the strain in his voice, and she can see his hand moving up and down faster against his cock as if he were right there with her. The imagery his sounds provide make her weak, her hips bucking uncontrollably as she grinds her palm harder against her bundle of nerves. It's the sound of him grunting out her name that sends her over the edge, making her climax hit her, like a bulldozer or tsunami. It's powerful, more powerful than anything she's felt in a while. She whimpers and rolls over, her hand held tightly to her, staying between her legs as she pants, enjoying the shocks that are still moving through her nerve endings.

"Damn," Andy groans after a few moments of listening to the sound of their breathing evening out.

Sharon hums. "That was..." Sharon clears her throat, not wanting to be the first to say anything.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah," Sharon repeats, never before feeling so awkward after - Does that even count as sex?

"Well..." Andy croaks, not making it any easier on her.

Sharon squeezes her eyes shut tightly and lets out an exhausted breath. "That was... I enjoyed it," Sharon whispers.

A relieved sigh meets her ear, making her smile. "Yeah, me too."

"So..."

"This doesn't have to be awkward," he says. "Nothing's really changed."

"No, nothing's changed. Except I've allowed myself to vividly think about sleeping with you, you've heard me have an orgasm, I know what it sounds like when you moan my name..."

"All-all right, I get it."

"I didn't even get to the best one." Sharon sighs. "And now I want to do this again." Sharon sighs again, running her tongue over her drying lips. "Or for real. So, you see, everything _has _changed."

"Oh."

Sharon groans, wanting to pull the sheet over her and disappear. "Oh," she repeats. "Really, Andy?"

He laughs softly. "Sharon, everything's going to be fine," he swears. "Somehow, someway; everything will be fine. Maybe I'll come over tomorrow and, you know-"

"No way."

He laughs, the sound vibrating through the phone. "You don't even-"

"Goodnight, Andy," she says.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he says, his grin shining through his words.

Sharon shakes her head. "And maybe I'll answer," she says before she hangs up. Sharon groans, lying there for a moment before she gets up and showers again, needing the time to think, and possibly entertain the idea of something more coming from this.

The End!


End file.
